Vogue
by Mupcake
Summary: Kurt gets an unexpected visit.


_trollin' in the deep. _

''Aye, buddy.''  
>Kurt looked up from his Spanish homework, well, his supposed-to-be-Spanish notebook, mr Shuester couldn't teach and never gave homework so Kurt was just doodling images of him and various boys from school making out. Blaine, Sam, Puck, Finn and Dave. Like a massive orgy. He had to keep an eye on the garage for Burt this afternoon while he was upstairs 'doing stuff' (or how normal people would call it; mastrubating. And most likely sleeping after that. Kurt was pretty sure his dad was a sex addict, Carole had only been out of town for two days and he was going mental already). He didn't even bother to cover up his notebook.<br>''What do you want, miss?'' He didn't understand what Sue was doing here, as far as he knew her car was doing perfectly fine. Kurt liked Sue's car, but not as much as Carl Howell's car, that one was really hot. If it was possible to fuck a car; Kurt would fuck Carl's. Coach Sylvester had carefully closed and locked the door of the garage, which slightly worried Kurt.  
>''Hmm.. I don't know. Actually..''<br>''What?'' Kurt had better things to do than to talk with the rude, yet not that bad looking, coach. Like thinking of orgys.  
>The coach smirked promising and took something out of her pocket, Kurt couldn't see what it was. He looked back at his drawing and then heard a snapping sound. It came from Sue, she'd hit a car with... Was that a whip? Yes. Yes it was. ''Mrs Sylvester..?''<br>''Yes. Kurt.''  
>''You came to.. What?''<br>She smirked ''What does it look like, porcelain? I came to screw you.'' She literally ripped the Adidas jacket off her chest like it was nothing and threw it on the ground, to Kurt's surprise she wore nothing underneath it. As much as he knew this was so wrong, and actually had to feel disgust, he couldn't help but get hard. While the coach came closer towards him, still topless and shaking her collosal breasts, he licked his lips and started to unbutton his checkered blouse. She sat on his lap, and he couldn't stop a noise from escaping from his mouth. She stroked over his chest with her fingertips like it was something precious and hummed the chorus of Somewhere Only We Know. Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft touches, but only moments after that she suddenly digged her nails into his pale skin and stood up. After that she told, no, commanded him; ''Hummel, get off that fuckable ass of yours and look at me.'' He was confused, was she done? Was this it? They didn't even do anything! He wanted more. But he listened and stood up, looking her into the eyes. ''Now.. Pants down. Until the knees.'' He did so, and watched her as she sat down on the chair he'd been sitting on before. When he was done he wasn't quite sure what to do. Perhaps because all his previous adventures had been with teenage guys, and there's quite a difference between that and a cheerleader coach. She pat on her leg, showing him he had to go sit there, at least that's what Kurt thought, but she pushed him away when he tried. It took a moment before he realized she wanted him to lay down, but he did. What followed was a hard slap on his butt, leaving a red mark. And another one, but this one wasn't made by her hand, she hit him with the whip. He totally forgot about that, she must've put it on the table, on top of his Spanish 'homework', oh well. She hit him once more, and more. Kurt screamed. ''God! Sue! Stop! No.. Go on!'' Between the whips she'd kept pulling down her gym pants more and more, and Kurt'd helped with his mouth. When he was sure she'd finished and his back hurt, but felt so great at the same time he pulled down her panties aswell. The view of her vagina was beautiful. It was covered in a soft layer of hair and Kurt just really felt the urge to touch it, stroke it, feel it. And what was behind. Sue'd taken his boxers down aswell and now turned him around by slowly moving her legs and arms until he was sitting on top of her and looking her right into the eyes, they were far more beautiful than he could remember. She stroked his dick with her hand and licked then brought it to her mouth to lick the precum off it. Once she'd done that she immediatly started to make out with Kurt, making him taste both himself and her. The kiss lasted while she was giving him a handjob, and he was playing with her breasts in his hands. Once they broke the kiss he groaned and twirled her nipples, she made a noise, higher pitched than he was used from her. ''God... Porcelain.. I need you in me..'' ''It'd be a pleasure.''  
>He knew he didn't have a condom near him, and decided to ignore all the advice his dad and the pamphlets had given him and just do it. Sue was not a teenage boy. Sure as hell not. He went inside her and they both moaned, he was small compared to her marvellous vagina, but he could handle it. Faster and faster he started to move around and the coach answered his actions by screaming louder and louder. And so did he. They didn't call each other by their names, not now. ''Oh my, oh my.. Coach!''<br>''Porcelain! Harder! No.. No! Yes!''  
>He bit his tongue, thought of mailmans and coach beiste, but that currently only turned him on more, and he came. Less than a second later the coach did too. She must've hold it, what a wonderful, wonderful woman. After their hearts had reached a normal speed again he gave her a last, long french kiss and stood up. He wiped the last bit of cum from her vagina and she did that to his cock. That's when the situation turned awkward again. He grabbed his clothes and put them on, but her jacket was ripped and ruined. Quickly he grabbed one of his dad's old shirts and gave it to her. He shrugged, his dad wouldn't notice, also, there was no way she'd fit in anything else. When Kurt was trying to find a way to word his thoughts Sue started to speak. ''I'm going to leave now and we'll never speak this again.'' He swallowed, nodded and was glad she handled it this way. It was relieving to know this could be a one and never again experience. Doing something like this again would be extremely risky on so many ways. ''Thanks, porcelain. See you at cheerio practice next monday, move these hips like that and you're fine.'' She winked, he smiled and closed the door behind her when she walked away. When he picked up his notebook he noticed she'd forgot to take the whip with her, oh well, who knows if that thing was going to be useful for him again one day.<p> 


End file.
